


Sometimes Late Is Better

by Jazzy_AE



Series: Hiatus 2017 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity burns the popcorn but what else is new, Fluff, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Wonder Woman movie mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_AE/pseuds/Jazzy_AE
Summary: Felicity just wants to see Wonder Woman, and Cisco won't stop asking her if she's seen it.





	Sometimes Late Is Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon, but I hope it isn't the last because I had so much fun writing this.
> 
> Thanks to my friend Maddie supporting me while writing. Special thanks to Anna for being my beta.

Outfits:[Loft](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225957122) | [Movie Theater](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225956817)

“No, Oliver Jonas Queen,” Felicity half yelled across the loft. “We will go see that damn movie.” Felicity’s eyebrow quirked up as she put her hand on her hip. “Tell William that we’re seeing it tomorrow,” Felicity added, “No buts mister, you said you’d see it with me  _ before  _ the movie came out. Now the movie’s been out for nearly two months. And Cisco won’t stop asking if I’ve seen it.”

Oliver lifted his hands in surrender. “Okay, if it means that much to you, we’ll take William to see it tomorrow.” Oliver joined her in the kitchen, “But I have to warn you, I’m a pretty big Wonder Woman fan. Speedy and I use to read the comic books when we were little.” He hugged her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder. “I don’t think you’ll be able to keep up with me.”

She laughed an unexpected sound, while whipping her head in his direction. “You, Oliver Queen, ex-playboy billionaire, think that you know more about Wonder Woman than I do?” She shrugged him off so she could lean against the counter and look him in the eye. “Comic book superheroes may not be my forte, but I’ve read every single Wonder Woman comic that’s been released. I dressed up as her for Halloween multiple years. It’s the only comic series that I make a point of being up to date on.” She leaned in still looking him dead in the eye, “Do you really think that you know more about Wonder Woman than I do?”

“Well, Fe-lic-ity,” he said, “that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“You know what needs to happen now?”

“What?” Oliver asked stepping closer to her.

“Wonder Woman trivia quiz,” Felicity exclaimed.

“As lovely as that sounds, how about we watch one of those cartoon movies with William before he going to bed, so we can see the movie first thing tomorrow.”

Oliver saw the crinkle on her forehead before she sighed in response. “Okay, I’ll get William if you make the popcorn.”

“Sure, we don’t want another- what did Thea call it- The Great Popcorn Crisis.”

“That’s why I said you make the popcorn,” she laughed, slapping him on the arm.

 

* * *

 

“Why didn’t we see this sooner?” Felicity asked as they walked out of the theater.

“William, what did you think?” Oliver asked, ignoring Felicity. “Do you like Wonder Woman more than the Flash?”

He looked up to his father. “It was awesome. She’s so much cooler than the Flash. She picked up a tank!” he exclaimed, eyes wide with a huge smile on his face.

“I’ll need to tell Barry that he lost his number one fan,” Felicity whispered to Oliver.

“I bet he’ll love that.”

“Yeah,” Felicity sighed. “And I think that it was better that we saw it now after we recuperated from the island. Sometimes it's better to be late to the party.”

“I guess it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> jemmaacarters on Tumblr


End file.
